


Discoloration

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discoloration, Fluff, M/M, Zenny loves it, body flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: The markings on his skin were unlike any Zenyatta had seen before, and it never ceased to captivate him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my own discoloration. It's changed a bit with my age, however.   
> It was due to some odd melanin distribution, that evened out a bit more as I got older, but I remember someone complimenting it once, since they had never seen it before, and thought it looked cool.
> 
> Zenyatta pegs me as someone who would be really interested in "flaws".

Zenyatta always found humans to be utterly intriguing, and other times, utterly odd.

They seemed to care far too much on outward appearances and perceived flaws.

Well, some did.

His beloved didn't seem to care too much.

He saw whatever markings he had on his body as little imprints of life, telling their own story.

Acne and skin picking scars on his face, and his shoulders, stretch marks on his thighs, ass, and hips.

Old self-harm scars on his thighs, chest, and arms.

Top surgery scars on his chest, burn scars and bullet scars and stab scars littering his body here and there.

Tattoos decorating his left arm, and back, and some on his legs.

Zenyatta loved looking at them all, and found it fascinating.

However, the one thing he found the most intriguing, something he hadn't seen very often, was the discoloration on his torso.

He thought it beautiful.

Zenyatta had asked about it once, as he ran his hands over the skin, the muscles underneath the fat jumping at the contact.

He didn't have much of an answer, however.

Said that it had always looked like that, pale skin on his belly, with what looked like dots fading into the slightly darker and more yellow skin of the rest of his body.

As if the white and not-exactly-white were a gradient.

Zenyatta had never seen that before. 

Though, admittedly, he hadn't seen many humans naked, so who could really know?

Either way, it captivated him, and more often than not, he talked his beloved into shedding his shirt when they were alone, so that he could faun over the oddly colored skin.

Which was what he was currently doing, his beloved, shirtless, lying on his back in his bed, while Zenyatta laid on his side next to him, running his hand over the soft, discolored skin of his stomach, giggling whenever his love would stifle a laugh.

It was times like this that Zenyatta felt content and at peace in ways that didn't quite match what he would experience during his meditation.

There was something so grounding and soothing about sharing such casual intimacy.

His beloved felt it as well, since he would often doze off during these moments, only ever stirring when Zenyatta would accidentally tickle him.

It was a comforting quiet time for them both, a nice reprieve from the discord that was present their usual daily lives.

Here, they were in harmony.

And neither of them would trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
